


more excuses to see him

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: kunwari i still love upd life ano [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Photography, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: Written for twitter user@ohdeeraki's birthday.Kuya Vince (KV):SHET SORRY YUNG USB HINDI KO NABALIK.Joven laughed softly, and held his phone to his chest.Well, more excuses to see him, he guessed.





	more excuses to see him

**Author's Note:**

> > BALAKAYOJAN MERON PA AKONG JOVENTE FIC NA IKA-CRAM FOR AKI
>> 
>> — bukkun (@trickscd) [19 October 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1053145801633878017?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> happy birthday aki!! ito na rin yung (overdue na) utang kong masayang jovente for the fandom HAHAHHAAH
> 
> i love conyo delpis. so. much. it's so cute. holy shit

“You know, nung sinabi niya na magiging photographer siya natin, hindi ko ineexpect na magiging photographer siya ni _Vince,_ of all people.”

Vicente blinked at Gregorio as he and his brother hunched over the little MacBook they had propped up on a bench between them, poring over something on the screen between them.

“Ano bang ginagawa niyo?” Vicente asked, frowning as he walked around over to them, nudging his friends aside to realise they were looking over a folder full of pictures, a small USB stuck to one side of Gregorio’s laptop. “Huh, ba’t andyan USB ni Joven?”

“We asked for his pics, duh.” Julian replied, leaning back with a yawn as Vicente settled down between them, frowning as he and Gregorio looked through the pictures. “He took so many photos of you kaya.”

“Huh?” Vicente blinked, and Gregorio shot him a withering glance.

“Di mo nagets?” He asked, “He asked diba if it was okay to take pics of us sa game pero, grabe, puro ikaw yung na sa pics!”

Oh, Vicente was _definitely_ blushing now. “Ha? Gago ka ba? Ikaw yung captain kaya, Goyong!”

Gregorio gave him a wry grin. “Okay, ganito, I’ll make-select lahat ng pics na andun ako, okay?”

Vicente could feel his cheeks growing even hotter as Gregorio began to peek at the photos—only grunting noncommittally at Julian’s ‘ _sama mo na ako, I’m like in so few pics’_ —before selecting a whole row.

“O-o, diba? 24. Marami naman.”

“ _Out of 70._ ” Gregorio deadpanned. “And that’s with me and kuya na.”

Vicente felt a lump in his throat, his cheeks on fire, and maybe his head spinning. Maybe it was the heat.

Maybe it was the fact that Joven _freaking_ Hernando _probably_ had a crush on him.

“Baka photogenic lang siya.” Julian commented past a mouthful of mamon, and just like that, Vicente’s blissful aura shattered, and he looked at the older man with a sigh. “What? It’s true kaya. You always look good in your selfies, bro.”

“Hmm, parang no.” Gregorio squinted at the photos. “There’s one here where he looks like those kermit memes na may motion blur, ang sobrang funny.”

“Gags, reaction pic na yan. Pasend.” Julian grinned, and Vicente groaned, burying his face in his hands as Gregorio snickered, sending it into their group chat. “Or IDK, baka we just move a lot and Vince is super slow.”

“Hindi kaya.” Vicente pouted, but the two brothers launched into their usual spiel at Vicente’s height’s expense, a varsity team member that was a little too… _fun sized_ for the game, and he rolled his eyes, looking back at the photos on the laptop.

He looked at photos of him shooting, guarding—

There was one where he was the focus in the middle, him smiling at the camera in the middle of a laugh curled around Joven’s name, face half-hidden behind a towel. The world around him was blurry, like as if he was the only thing Joven’s camera could focus on, and his eyes widened at it.

_This,_ definitely, he remembered.

_“Joven, jusko, basang-basa ako ng pawis.”_ He’d said, after Joven took the photo, and the young man gave him a sheepish smile.

_“Ayaw mo nun, kuya.”_ Kuya, even though they were the same age. Even though he asked him to drop it after so many times. _“Candid. Natural.”_

At the time, he had written it off as a one-off thing, Joven, a natural photographer, taking photos of everyone and everything.

But this one—it caught his attention.

(Would Joven use this as a lockscreen, he wondered.)

“Wuy, teka, saan ka pupunta?” Julian jolted, and Vicente snapped out of his daze.

“H-huh?”

Gregorio had apparently gotten up, and Vicente only had a moment to react before he fell to the ground, the body he was leaning against suddenly missing.

“Tangina, _aray!_ ” He exclaimed, and Gregorio gave them a mock salute.

“Sorry. May hinahabol ako na sensory sa CHE.” He said, jogging away from the bench they sat on. “Bye, guys! Kuya, I’m taking the car na!”

“Gagi, no!” Julian suddenly snapped the laptop shut and hurried after his little brother, leaving Vicente on the ground, in the dust. “Sorry, Vince! See you tomorrow at practice, bro!”

Vicente watched the del Pilar brothers chase each other into their car, and he spat out some grass that made it into his mouth.

“ _Putangina._ ” He swore, “Ano ba talaga, Joven?”

* * *

“Jovito, may nawawala?” Jose asked, looking through his bag, and Joven jumped, trying to speak through the half-chewed Cheesy Eggdesal in his mouth. The middle Bernal looked at him fondly, laughing when Joven tried—and promptly _failed_ —to make his sentence clear, and yanked out the offending sandwich from the freshman’s mouth to eat half of it in one bite.

“Kuya Jose!” Joven protested, but Jose simply laughed and handed it back to him. “Ano ba, bigay sa akin ito ni Tito Tonio!”

“May lima pa naman sa sala,” Paco commented offhandedly, striding past them from the foyer to head into the living room. “Ah, apat na lang pala.” He chuckled, and picked up one for himself.

“Tig-isa-isa tayo, diba?” Joven pouted at Jose, who gave him a lopsided grin. The older man ruffled his hair, and stepped back when Joven tried to reach for him. “Kuya!”

“Teka, yung USB ko ha? Asan na?”

“Ay.” Joven blinked, and blushed. “Pinahiram ko muna kina Kuya Goyo.”

“Ha?” Jose blinked at him, as his older brother strode into the room, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “Kuya, may extra kang USB?”

“Hiniram ni Issa.” Manuel replied dismissively, still asleep, but he accepted the Eggdesal Paco handed to him. “Sorry ka.”

“Tangina, GF mo yung lagi mong inuuna.” Jose scratched the back of his head. “Ed! Ikaw?”

“Meron!” Rusca peered out of his room with a wide grin. “Pero nagmamadali ako, pweds mamaya na?”

“Samahan kita sa CHE,” Jose rolled his eyes. “Ito talaga, magcoconduct ng sensory, late naman.”

Rusca shot him a smarmy grin, and headed back inside his room. Jose turned back to Joven, and smiled at him exasperatedly. “Ikaw ha. Pati ba naman USB pinamimigay mo dun sa mga mokong na yun.”

“Hindi naman sila mokong.” Joven replied sheepishly, “I mean, si Kuya Vince—”

“Kuya Vince!” Rusca yelled from inside his room, his voice muffled by the door. “Putanginang _Kuya Vince!_ Gago! Magwawala na si Goyong pag narinig niya yun!”

“Anong meron?” Manuel, now half-awake, asked. “Ba’t naman magwawala si Goyong?”

“Ay, kasi, ganito yan.” Rusca began, but they all jumped at the sound of the master bedroom door opening. “Ah, shet. Teka, malelate na ako. Jose, tara na!”

Jose rolled his eyes, and patted Joven’s head before hurrying outside before Rusca did, laughing at his dorm mate as he stuffed his own Eggdesal—again, snatched from Paco’s hand—into his mouth, and together they hurried outside. As soon as the two hurried out of the house, Luna descended from the staircase, huffing fondly.

“Sabi na nga ba, isang bukas lang ng pinto, gagalaw na sila.” He shook his head, and looked at Joven. “Joven, hijo. Hindi ka ba lalabas ngayon?”

“Ay, makikita po kami ni Kuya Vince mamaya. Babalik niya yung USB ni Kuya Jose.”

“Ah, Vicente.” Luna hummed. “Joven, anak, alam mo ba na—”

“Um, Doc,” Paco cleared his throat, and the man raised a bushy eyebrow at him. “Diba may faculty meeting ka pa?”

Luna blinked at him, and so did Manuel, but much to his relief, the dorm owner simply smiled and nodded.

“Nga pala. Salamat, Paco.” He replied, and headed back into his room.

The man smiled back at him, and nodded, while Manuel continued to stare.

“Pag gising ka na, kaibigan.” He replied, and tugged him into the kitchen. Joven, left alone in the living room, pouted to himself.

“Anong meron?” He wondered out loud, but shook his head. He looked down at his phone, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Vicente had texted.

Kuya Vince (KV): _hi, nasa casaa lang ako :)_

Me: _ahh sorry hindi pa ako nakakaalis ng dorm!_

Kuya Vince (KV): _haha ok lang no pressure :)) maagang natapos naman class ko. Willing to wait ;)_

* * *

Balancing a paper take-out box of beef salpicao on his thigh, Vicente swore as he watched his text get sent.

“Gago. Bobo. Tanga.” He hissed.

Me: _*:)_

Joven Hernando (JH): _ok po thanks!_

Right. Casual, not flirty at all. He could do this.

“‘Wag kang paasa, Enteng.” Vicente sighed, and pressed his phone to his chest. “‘Wag kang paasa.”

* * *

Joven arrived in fifteen minutes, and Vicente was willing to wait up for him to get his own food before tucking into his meal. Sitting together in the grass at the academic oval, Joven sighed as he poked at his food, looking out into the grassy field below them.

“Okay ka lang?” Vicente asked, bumping their shoulders together, and Joven laughed weakly.

“Wala lang po, exams na kasi next week.” Joven replied. “Okay lang ako.”

Barring the fact that he _was_ sitting next to his very sweet, very _attractive_ basketball varsity crush, he was perfectly fine.

Vicente smiled at him, that sweet, endearing lopsided little grin he wore around his friends, and Joven hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Kaya mo ‘yan.” Vicente replied, and _oh, shit_ he put his hand down on top of Joven’s, and squeezed it. “Ikaw pa. Ang talino mo kaya.”

“H-hah, thank you kuya.”

“Saka kuya-kuya ka diyan,” Vicente laughed softly, “Vince na lang kasi. Magka-edad lang naman tayo diba?”

Joven laughed, too, and nodded. “Okay, sige. Vince.”

Oh, it was odd to call him that, but it felt so _good._ Vicente positively _beamed_ at him, and the both of them fell silent, relishing each other’s company until 2:15 approached.

“Oh, shit, nga pala, may class pa ako at 2:30.” Vicente said, and Joven nodded. “See you around?”

“Hindi pa naman ako tapos sa photogs ko.” He replied, and Vicente nodded.

“Mabuti naman.”

What?

“A-ano?” Joven blinked, and it was Vicente’s turn to start stuttering and blushing.

“A-ano, u-um,” Vicente stammered, and laughed helplessly. “Sorry, mali. Um, pagbutihan mo. Yun na lang.”

Joven laughed nervously at that, but he knew he was pink too. “Okay po.”

“Text-text na lang tayo ha.” Vicente smiled, and gave him a little wave. “Bye, Joven!”

“Bye, Vince!”

Vicente picked up his things and quickly jogged off, and as Joven made a move to get up, his phone suddenly rang.

Kuya Vince (KV): _SHET SORRY YUNG USB HINDI KO NABALIK._

Joven laughed softly, and held his phone to his chest.

Well, more excuses to see him, he guessed.

* * *

Joven Hernando (JH): _ok lang. next time na lang pag nagkita tayo!_

Vicente smiled to himself as he hurried into his next classroom, plopping himself down onto the chair with a dreamy sigh.

More excuses to see him, he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually happened while i was writing this i love rafa siguion-reyna
>
>> tell me what the fuck is wrong with this fuckin picture and also i hate myself [pic.twitter.com/yLiOEcyIw7](https://t.co/yLiOEcyIw7)
>> 
>> — bukkun (@trickscd) [18 October 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1052937331861147649?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
